martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Shakya
He was known as the War Buddha of Mount Potala. In the past, Emperor Shakya divided himself into a billion avatars, each avatar comprehending seven martial intents on their own and finally fusing them together. In terms of achievements in martial intents, Emperor Shakya had already reached the peak. It was impossible for anyone to surpass him in this aspect! It was rumored that even though Emperor Shakya was young, his strength had already surpassed that of Great Limitless Buddha. He was the number one master of Mount Potala! Appearance His face was sharp and polished. He was an incredibly handsome individual and he wore a crown atop his head. His eyes were as bright as the moon and his lips were red like cinnabar. This young man wearing the kasya was one of humanity’s most talented Empyreans – Emperor Shakya! Sky Spill Continent In the legends, 3000 years ago in the Sky Spill Continent, there once existed a peerless genius named Emperor Shakya. Emperor Shakya sat underneath a Bodhi Tree for seven days and seven nights, fusing seven different martial intents into one and achieving supreme enlightenment. He had broken through the shackles of martial arts, cultivation and indestructible vajra body before breaking through the void for his martial path and ascending to the Divine Realm. In terms of the power of his spirit body, Emperor Shakya far surpassed that of the Eightfall Thunder Emperor. Emperor Shakya had used a mere seven days and seven nights of enlightenment to break through his bottleneck of martial arts, allowing his cultivation to wildly rise by several large boundaries. This was a nearly unbelievable story. It had to be known that in the Sky Spill Continent, when going from Revolving Core to Life Destruction and Life Destruction to Divine Sea, these great bottlenecks could stop a person for thousands of years, or even their entire lifetime. For Emperor Shakya to suddenly jump through several realms of cultivation was simply too exaggerated. But it was only recently Lin Ming realized that this legend left behind in the past, a mystery of unknown origins, was actually a riddle. The low-key Buddhist Emperor Shakya was in truth an Empyrean of Mount Potala. Legend of the Mighty Emperor Shakya Moreover, he was the youngest Empyrean of humanity. He had used a mere 10,000-20,000 years of cultivation to reach the realm of an Empyrean. His future was limitless. For such a character, jumping past several lower realms and fusing together seven different martial intents was nothing at all. Moreover, it was said that Emperor Shakya had sent out a billion incarnations to the three thousand worlds to experience a billion lives. Abilities Emperor Shakya’s strike contained the true meaning of the six paths of samsara, the seven layers of martial intents, as well as the supreme treasure of Buddhism, the Wheel of Samsara. Together, they formed a strange and singular harmony that emitted a vast might. Giant Golden Buddha Diagram At this time, light bloomed. A golden buddha diagram spanned through space. It was incomparably large and shined with an eternal light, bathing the surrounding space in a warming glow. In the boundless buddha light, small buddhas appeared. These buddhas sat cross-legged within the endless buddha light, reciting ancient texts. The broad texts gathered together, shaking the world. Supreme Avatar Art Emperor Shakya’s body emitted a blinding radiance, like a great sun rising in space, dazzling to the eyes. His eyes opened and endless buddhic light swirled in his palms, forming a vast dharmic wheel. In the center of this dharmic wheel, six masses of power appeared, each one containing the irresistible strength of a samsara. In the center of each mass of power, the figure of Emperor Shakya appeared. These figures of Emperor Shakya emitted light that distorted the void. Like a boundless vortex, this light covered the world. The six Emperor Shakyas in the center of these six samsaras joined together with Emperor Shakya’s true body. Emperor Shakya’s six great avatars formed a buddha diagram with his main body. Within this buddha diagram, every Emperor Shakya was covered with a martial intent. With the main body and the avatars added together there were seven martial intents – this was the basis of Emperor Shakya’s martial arts! In the past, Emperor Shakya divided himself into a billion avatars, each avatar comprehending seven martial intents on their own and finally fusing them together. In terms of achievements in martial intents, Emperor Shakya had already reached the peak. It was impossible for anyone to surpass him in this aspect! The seven layers of martial intents suddenly evolved into six samsaras. An incomparably powerful true meaning of the Great Dao swirled in space. His fists were like planets, his pupils like suns. His vast and boundless aura locked in the surrounding world, suppressing all. World of Six Samsara His main body as well as those six martial intent avatars plunged into the golden buddha diagram. Like seven supreme buddhas, they floated like seven stars within the buddha diagram. Endless golden light emitted from their bodies, resonating with the buddha diagram and evolving into six incomparably realistic scenes. In the fathoms of hell, seas of blood boiled over. Mountains of bones piled high into the skies as hungry ghosts scavenged through the ground, howling with deathly hunger. In the heavens, goddesses fluttered about, the sounds of celestial dragons reaching through the horizon. Above these six images, a grand golden Buddhist temple stood tall. Countless ancient buddhas sat atop a mountain of lotus thrones, their ancient mudras flooding this world. Emperor Shakya had evolved a great world of the six paths of samsara! This was one of Emperor Shakya’s manifestations after comprehending the true meaning of Buddhist martial intents to their pinnacle. Quotes * (To the saints', Saint Strife Heaven) “To bully one with so many, do you really think there is no one in my human race?”Chapter 1921 – Emperor Shakya * (About Lin Ming as the mysterious man) “This mysterious person is indeed incredible. The saints have been in the limelight for far too long. With the spiritas remaining quiet, they have nearly swept throughout the entire 33 Heavens with no one daring to offend them. However, that mysterious person has relied on their strength alone to cause the saints to suffer such disastrous defeats; that is truly terrifying! I have a premonition that this mysterious person will come seek us out!”Chapter 2030 – The Eve of the Storm * (Brilliant fighting intent) “We fight!” * (Shakya's speculations) “Perhaps you should no longer call him that mysterious person, but instead call him Lin Ming.”Chapter 2036 - Return * (Emperor Shakya said) “He referred to Xiao Moxian as Xian’er. In the entire 33 Heavens, there are only several people who would call Xiao Moxian by this name and care for her so much. In addition with that Black Dragon and spear, so many coincidences joining together mean it is no longer a coincidence, but the truth."Chapter 2036 - Return * (Emperor Shakya said) “He is someone who always brings about miracles. After more than 6000 years passing, he will surely bring us a favorable turn!”Chapter 2036 - Return References Category:Characters Category:Sky Spill Continent